The Only Answer
by Smackalicious
Summary: All the pieces fit into place, like numbers inserted into an algorithm until, finally, he got the right answer. McGiva. ONESHOT. Please see author's note inside for more details.


**Title: The Only Answer**  
 **Pairing: McGee/Ziva**  
 **Rating: K+**  
 **Genre: Het**  
 **Cat: Romance**  
 **Spoilers: General spoilers for episodes in seasons 5-7 especially.**  
 **Warnings: None.**  
 **Summary: All the pieces fit into place, like numbers inserted into an algorithm until, finally, he got the right answer.**  
 **Author's Note: Written for Kelly (Rogue Tomato) for the Nepal auction, who requested McGiva based off the quote, "One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else." This is kind of a weird fic, in that it takes place mostly during season 7 (well, the "current" part of the fic, if you will) & the style I wrote it in isn't how I normally write, but I wanted to do something different. I hope it works. (Also, title comes from a Mike Doughty song, even though it doesn't fit the story, lmao.)**

* * *

It took him awhile to realize, how he truly felt about her, but once he did, everything suddenly made sense. All the pieces fit into place, like numbers inserted into an algorithm until, finally, he got the right answer.

It started innocently enough. They were co-workers, then friends. They lived in the same area and she was new to the States, so he showed her around - shortcuts to work, the best coffeehouses in their city, a good gym she could use (that one had surprised her - he didn't seem like the type to do much working out, but then again, he didn't seem the type to be an NCIS field agent, either).

Oh, it was still casual, the type of friendship that comes about from working long hours together, neither giving it too much thought. But then they began to spend time together outside of work, as well. First, a drink or two after work, with Tony, then just the two of them. Never going beyond an hour or two, and neither of them getting more than buzzed, choosing white wine or import beer - nothing too alcoholic. And then, drinks turned to dinner, again, just casual outings, discussing work or his writing or her love of music. The more they learned about each other, the more they wanted to know, and it wasn't long before they were close friends.

Then she got sent back to Israel.

He felt her absence keenly, like a hole had been cut out of his life, a space in his days and evenings that had once been Ziva-shaped and now felt empty. It wasn't as though they spent all their time together, but it was enough where he'd see a funny picture online and go to shout at her to look at it, only to remember she wasn't there, and that he was in the sub-basement, relegated to cyber crimes, spending his days staring at computer screens. Still, they e-mailed each other, and before he knew it, she was back.

And then she was gone again.

This time, there was no contact. He was angry at Tony at first, knowing he was the reason she chose to stay in Israel, but that anger gave way to despair at the thought that she had died. It was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to, no matter how long he worked for NCIS. So he and Tony decided to take matters into their own hands, get justice for her.

But she wasn't gone. She was alive. He thought his heart would burst when he heard her voice, heard her ask _him_ if he was all right; all he cared about was the fact that he hadn't lost her after all and he knew, he just knew, that the way his heart was pounding in his chest had nothing to do with getting his friend back.

It was totally the wrong timing, he was also aware of that, and he wouldn't bring it up, would be the friend she needed and wait until she was better.

New Year's Eve. A new year, a new start. They'd gone out as a group, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face when he saw how much she was returning - smiling, laughing, even dancing with Abby. And then she returned to the table while Abby went to find Tony at the bar and she slid her hand into his, giving him the smile she reserved solely for him, and motioned for him to join her outside, on the balcony overlooking the river.

It was beautiful - the moon reflecting on the water, making the light layer of snow on the ground sparkle. Nobody else was outside with them; they'd gotten lucky and managed to find a secluded spot where they could be alone.

They waited in comfortable silence until they heard their friends cheering inside and then the telltale sound of fireworks exploding. Then, a shared look, the perfect moment, and they came together in a soft, sweet kiss that spoke ages of things to come.

They parted with a smile, and she turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest, both of them focused on the display of lights in the sky before them.

"Happy New Year, Tim," Ziva said.

"Happy New Year, Ziva," Tim replied.

And he knew, without a doubt, that this year would be the best one ever.

 **THE END!**


End file.
